


Killer

by ILoveItWhenWePlay1950



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 100 words per chapter, Canon, F/M, Gap-Filler, anti-racism actually (do i really need to say it), racist characters in the beginning, stupid self made challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveItWhenWePlay1950/pseuds/ILoveItWhenWePlay1950
Summary: From Confederate to Cullen- Jasper's life story, in chapters a hundred words each.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 1





	Killer

_Pull the trigger._

He’s at my mercy. He’s my enemy. He would do it to me.

There isn’t a reason not to.

_Kill him._

I know I wouldn’t miss. I know my aim is too precise.

And I know he’ll be my first kill. The face that would haunt me, forever.

_Do it._

This is not warzone. He doesn’t know I’m looking. This would… this would be murder.

_He’s an enemy._

He’s a human.

_He’ll slip away. And you will prove yourself a coward._

My hand clenches into a fist.

_Kill him._

_Do it._

_Coward._

I pull the trigger.

_Killer._


End file.
